


19 Things You Can Do When Your Roommate Isn't Home

by tokyocherry



Series: Beomkai Roommates [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, BeomKai, Domesticated, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Underwear, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyocherry/pseuds/tokyocherry
Summary: Beomgyu’s so into the dance that he completely pays no mind to their door opening and his roommate returning.“B—Beomie-hyung?” Kai’s voice cracks, his throat feels dry all of a sudden as he watches his almost naked roommate sensually dance.His grip on the grocery bag loosens and the contents spill out on the floor."Oh shit."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: Beomkai Roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581565
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	19 Things You Can Do When Your Roommate Isn't Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> i was a bit sad seeing the lack of beomkai fics out there so i decided to change that by doing a roommate series. more will come in the following days. ^_^
> 
> enjoy!

“Beomie-hyung!~ I’ll be back later okay?” Kai announces before plopping down on his roommate’s bed, and pulling down the blankets to wake him up.

Beomgyu gives him a groan in response before pulling the blankets back up. Kai tilts his head in annoyance, “Come on, you have to clean the place while I’m gone okay? It’s already almost 11am.” He whines out.

Kai then reaches down and ruffles Beomgyu’s hair, giggling at how the blonde hair fluffs so easily. Beomgyu tentatively opens one eye and nods in confirmation at the other boy before turning back to bed.

Kai rolls his eyes and says his goodbyes, picking up his keys from the counter. He looks back at Beomgyu before yelling out one last reminder for his roommate, “If you don’t clean the place, I’m gonna hide your Xbox~”

The threat effectively wakes the other boy up, making him quickly spring to his feet. “Alright alright you little shit, I heard you the first time you know.” He grumbles before making his bed.

Beomgyu had met Kai just a year ago when he was looking for another person to help him pay the rent for the apartment. He had met up with _a lot_ of applicants but something just felt right with Kai that he felt the need to accept him immediately.

Kai was a music teacher at one of the local schools, meanwhile, Beomgyu was in and out of jobs, still trying to find the right one for him. Luckily, he comes from a very wealthy family so money is not a big problem. However, his family still insisted that he gets a roommate especially one with a job that might inspire him to pursue one as well.

The first few months with Kai went very well, they mostly kept to themselves and only often said “Hi” to each other. It was only when he found Kai crying one night that catapulted their relationship to the ‘friend’ stage.

Kai had just broken up with his boyfriend of 4 years. Beomgyu was stunned, he absolutely had no idea how to comfort a friend after a break up. But, he decided to just follow what his heart says and stayed with Kai through the night as he opened up about his feelings.

Apparently, Kai’s boyfriend had to move to the opposite side of the world for work and they both agreed that it would be difficult to maintain their relationship. Beomgyu could feel his heart break seeing the boy cry. Out of instinct, he held the boy closer and let him cry onto his chest.

A similar thing happened with Beomgyu a few months later after he had a fight with his parents about how he’s still unemployed. Kai had been there for Beomgyu, comforting him and repeatedly reassuring him that he was not a failure and that he just hasn’t found the right job yet.

They were both there for each other and now they were as close as ever. However, Beomgyu still wonders why Kai always makes him be the one to clean the whole apartment.

One of the things that Beomgyu just absolutely despises is cleaning. Why couldn’t he just hire a nanny just like back home? Kai immediately disagreed saying that Beomgyu needs to learn life skills in order to survive, especially if it’s just washing a few dishes or sweeping the floor.

Beomgyu hesitantly agreed but he wanted to see the other boy happy so he just went through with it. Seeing Kai smile always made him happy so at least it was worth it. 

Which is why, even if he absolutely hated it, he was currently on his knees scrubbing at their bathroom floor. He can’t believe that as a son of a wealthy CEO, he was being forced to do this.

He also went ahead and cleaned Kai’s room but there wasn’t much trash there to begin with. He takes a look around at the decent sized room and takes note of the picture frame he still had on his dresser. It was a picture of Kai and his ex-boyfriend.

Beomgyu was confused, was it healthy to keep a reminder of your ex so close to where you lay to rest? He definitely was going to talk about this to Kai.

Definitely as a friend and especially not because Beomgyu was starting to develop a _small_ crush on Kai.

Nope, not. at. All. Shut up.

Beomgyu puts the picture down and just focuses on cleaning the rest of the room.

After an hour of playing maid, their place was now finally cleaned. Beomgyu feels a sense of pride overwhelm him as he considers this a big achievement. Is that maybe why Kai makes him clean their place?

Now, Beomgyu was bored. Usually him and Kai would just chill on the couch and watch a movie or play games but now that Kai was busier than ever with errands and the new activities he had come up at school, Beomgyu was alone more often than usual.

He scurries off to find his laptop, as maybe he could look up some things to do.

 _‘What are some fun things to do when your roommate isn’t home’_ he types into the google search bar.

A Buzzfeed article called _“19 things you can do when your roommate isn’t home”_ immediately catches his attention. He clicks on the result and is taken to the article. His eyes immediately catch one of the things listed:

**“Have a dance party in only your underwear”**

Beomgyu raises his eyebrows. It _is_ something he’s never done before. Plus, Kai wouldn’t be home for at least a few hours.

_‘Eh why the hell not?’_

Beomgyu excitedly removes his trousers and his shirt and stumbles on to get the Bluetooth speaker. He connects it to his phone and immediately starts playing some of his favorite music.

He sees himself in the mirror and for a moment, he was embarrassed and wanted to put his clothes back on. However, he thinks back to what Kai had told him before, about not being afraid to try new things. Even if they were as dumb as dancing only in your underwear while your roommate is away.

He flails his arms to the beat for a while just like slowly dipping his toe in the pool, before full on moving his whole body to the beat of the music. His mouth stretches into a smile as he feels the euphoria seeping in to his body.

There’s something just _so_ exciting about dancing and with the added circumstance of being only in your underwear, it makes it even more euphoric.

After a few party songs he’s starting to get pretty tired so he cools down with some slower music. He closes his eyes and sways his body slowly, relishing the different soft instruments used in the song and the sultry vocals layered on top. His hands come and trail down his body sensually to try and fit the mood of the music.

He’s so into the dance that he completely pays no mind to their door opening and his roommate returning.

“B—Beomie-hyung?” Kai’s voice cracks, his throat feels dry all of a sudden as he watches his almost naked roommate sensually dance. His grip on the grocery bag loosens and the contents spill out on the floor.

Kai takes notice of the curves that make up Beomgyu’s body. The way the lines beautifully shape him and reveals his toned stomach and abs. He couldn’t let his eyes drift further below without feeling like his lungs are out of air.

Beomgyu snaps out of the trance when he hears his roommate’s voice along with the groceries dropping to the floor. He looks up and sees Kai by their door, his eyes wide and his jaw down to the floor.

He feels his whole body blossom in red starting from his face and slowly down to his neck. He watches Kai’s eyes staring at him up and down before he realizes that he was only in his underwear.

His wide eyes mirror his roommates and quickly ducks down behind their sofa. “K—Kai? I thought you weren’t gonna be home for a while?” he frantically asks, trying to find the off button on the Bluetooth speaker.

“I—I texted you hyung that I would be home early!” Kai shoots back, trying to pick up the groceries on the ground. He tries his best to ignore the thumping in his chest.

Beomgyu grabs his phone and checks his notification. He sees the message alert from Kai.

**Roomie:**

**Gonna be home in a few, hyung.**   
**The last store I was supposed to go to was closed for the day Hehe.**   
**See you soon. <3**

Beomgyu facepalms when he sees that he had turned sound notifications off. He takes a peek at the boy struggling to pick all the groceries up. “Ah, hyung is sorry for all of this.” He sheepishly smiles before helping the other boy.

Kai lets out a cough, “It’s alright h—hyung, but shouldn’t you get dressed first?” He says as he senses Beomgyu approach him.

Beomgyu looks down and covers his lower region with his hands. God, he was so embarrassed.

“Shit! Y—You’re right. I’ll be right back.” He stammers out as he retreats back to his room.

He hears Kai call out his name with a laugh before he closes the door,

“Also, that’s my underwear you're wearing.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it a lot. leave a kudos or a comment if you want to. <3
> 
> more beomkai coming soon btw hehe


End file.
